tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Britelight
Britelight (seldom referred as''' Brightlight') is an angelic RED Spy concept created by YouTube user n8five484. He will be one of the protagonists of ''Twelve in the second half of Season 1 and also a protagonist of The Rise of The Demons. Appearance Britelight appears as a Spy with a RED uniform donning the Stylish Spy and the Cloak and Hat. Personality and Behaviour Britelight acts friendly to almost everyone including people who are evil-doers which is why he doesn't like to commit violence when encountering an evil person. He also tries to reform many villainous people to becoming good and nice individuals instead of usually harming them because of their evil deeds. Britelight only performs violence on irrredeemable people such as knowing that in any way that will not reform their evil actions. Occasionally he is known to be an exorcist though his performs this rarely since there have been no (or a few) known accounts of people being possessed by a demon or some supernatural being. Powers and Abilities Somewhat like other angelic Freaks he posses light manipulation. Unlike most Freaks who have light manipulations, his light doesn't last forever and is limited. His light is also able to deal damage whenever he shoots it out. When the projectile-like light hits an object or demon, it will suddenly explode while also burning the demon or quite possibly the object while also knocking back the object or the demon because of the explosion. Though if his light hits something other than a object or a demon it will not combust the person but will rather only deal a small amount of damage to the person and will also knockback the person. If his light dies out he can regain it by stealing light from other sources like lamp posts. Another way he is able to get back his light is by waiting a significant amount of time until it full gains its energy, which is when Britelight is able to use his light manipulation. Faults and Weaknesses Because he is amiable to mostly everyone, he may trust an evil hypocrite which poses him at a risk. Britelight is incompetent with both hand-to-hand combat and firearms due to him constantly using his light manipulations to attack people though he is exceptionally skillful with knives and one handed weapons including most swords. Large amounts of darkness can overpower his light which obviously leads to his light going out. His light also is unable to blind individuals and Britelight cannot increase a light's brightness. One of Britelight's major weaknesses is that he has complete achromatopsia, a medical syndrome in which the person affected sees only the colors black, white along with shades of gray. His enemies can use this weakness to disguise themselves as a friend of him and because he is unable to recognize team colors, he is easily deceived. Trivia * Britelight was formerly named "Enlightenment" but because the word was long, the Creator scrapped it and instead decided to chose the other choice for his name which is now his current. * Britelight originally had two light orbs hovering above his shoulder, welded. It was removed because when the ragdoll was unfrozen it would start to flail around. Category:Angelic Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by n8five484 Category:Neutral Good beings Category:RED Team